Aaron Winter
Aaron Alberto Winter is the Silver Starlight Ranger and the adopted brother of Tyson McKinley. "Shining Star! Starlight Silver!" History Aaron Winter was born on Febuary 27th, 1995 and is the childhood bestfriends of Ali Bandi, James Lee, Venus Washington, Lea Holland and Tyson McKinley. He moved to Springfield where Tyson became his first friend. He was orphaned and he didn't have a family. Lora decided to adopted him into the family since he would always stay at their house. Aaron left with Tyson and Lora to Silverhill but was thought to be dead after an accident. The things was he wasn't actually dead but barely alive. Vortex turned him into Razor Blade but his body was transformed except his mind. Aaron came face to face with the rangers and Tyson noticed that this monster was different due to him hesitant to attack Tyson. Tyson then realized that the monster was actually Aaron due to his habits. He tried all he could to save him and then he broke the curse on him. Aaron then became the Silver ranger and he helped fight alongside the team. Aaron had grew an interest in Lea and even ask if she wanted to hang out later which she accepted. Tyson became jealous and tried all he could to ruin it. They were suddenly attack by a monster but was too busy fighting with each other. Lea explained to both of them to stop fighting but they refused too. After they defeated the monster, Lea explained to them that she has no interest to date at the moment. Aaron and Tyson both understood but it didn't stop them from trying to get her attention. Aaron then discovers that Bat Knight was Quinn who was Aaron's real father. At first he didn't believe but he then grew to believe as he tried to turn his father back to good. During the final battle, Aaron helped Tyson during the final battle. The two battle but Tyson is injured, he then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. Aaron kept his power helping Tyson's daughter Lara McKinley as she lead her new team. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality Aaron, like Tyson is very curious about certain things. He is into the Zen and meditating, to keep himself calm or just to ease his nerves. Aaron can be a bit uptight but other than that he is very sweet and generous. Powers and Abilities * Aaron has the ability to absorb any material such as Wood, Metal or glass. He can use his fist to fight enemies or for other reasons. * He can also can channel the light into his star which can be used for different purposes. * When he was Razor Blade, he was able to create dark energy blast that he could control like Vortex and he was able to use a gun. Trivia - He is portrayed by Max Thieriot - He has a triforce star on his left hand - There is a hint that he has feelings for Lea Holland Category:Power Rangers Starlight Category:Male Category:Special Ranger Category:Former Ranger Category:Former Villian